narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
He Has One Goal
{ES}} Black clouds filled the sky, though if they were removed you could tell it was about six o'clock in the evening. Asura's training continued later than usual. He stood staring into the fog, which was covering a training dummy the size of a sumo wrestler filled with steel. Asura's last drill was to take it out in two blows. "If I remember correctly, it should be 27 meters from here and off two meters from being directly in front of me." Asura thought aloud to himself, knowing his parents were watching from the kitchen of their house. Peering into the fog, Asura looks straight ahead when ripples began to form across his eyes. "This will go down in one shot." He stated holding his hand out in from of him, and a small bullet the size of the eraser on the end of a pencil shot from the center of his palm, going at immense speeds. Utilizing his Rinnegan, Asura saw the bullet go directly into the stomach of the dummy, but didn't come out as if it had gotten stuck. His parents looked as if he had failed, bit Asura had another plan in mind. A huge smirk spread across his face as if he hadn't finished yet and he said, "Shatter apart!" Within an instance, a huge explosion occur. If then began to pour down, violently raining. His mother rushed outside a called him into the house. When he stepped into the house a sweet aroma hit him in the face. What ever she had cooked was strong, because the house was large itself. When he sat down at the kitchen table, his father sat down also. His mother walked over to the two and handed them a piece of pie. There was silence in the area, as the two ate their slices of pie. When suddenly, his father asked. "Asura, why do you spend so much time practicing the Asura Path when you could just use others." Asura stopped eating, as his mother put down the towel she used to clean her hands. Buddha continues, "I mean come on, and look at it. Your seventeen years old, I've taught you the Dust Release, and you wield one of the strongest dōjutsu in this era. Yet you rather spend your time with weaponry." Asura got angry, he felt as if he were being attacked for being weak. He then blurts out,"Why just forget about the first ability I gained from the Rinnegan, the ability that saved us from heards of shinobi." His father grabbed his fork and smashed it into the table making it stick up. "Asura all you do is bring up the past, you should move forward once in your life. And bring out the true potential of your visual prowess. " "How about this, since you don't appreciate my work I put into saving us and keeping us together then get your own set of damn eyes. And do whatever the hell you want." Asura stated as he got up and headed for the door,but his mother instantly ran after him. "Don't worry Mei, I'll hold him with this. " Buddha's hand seals that he made were different from the average ones used by others. Asura's body suddenly stopped. "Oh yes I keep forgetting, Buddha also wields another unique kekkei genkai only to those of the Ketsueki Clan_(Sigma); the Blood Release." Buddha grew Buddha had used a technique that temporarily stops the foes blood and paralysis's them. "Now Asura listen to me." Though all of a sudden, Asura had began to move and open the door. "Wait, what the hell how is he able to break my technique." Buddha shouts aloud. "Father with the help of my Rinnegan and your particle style, I was able to develop a technique that allows me to turn my blood cells into tiny molecular particles for ten seconds longer than your technique allows to disable me. As I stated before father, come approach me when you've gained the same eyes as me then we'll fight not to the death but as men." And with that Asura had set a new goal, which had been to beat his father to let him know he wasn't the little boy he once was.